Clash Of the Races
by ZoePeters
Summary: Kaelanna Praesulnatio is a half-elf joining the magical world and Hogwarts. Her mother is Ophelia Zabini and her half-brother Blaise but she befriends the Gryffindors? Which side does she choose, her descision will affect the outcome of the final battle.
1. Chapter 1

Thoughts are in italics

The Clash of the Races

Chapter One

Harry Potter stared up at the dusty ceiling of his bedroom in Privet Drive. He was just about to go outside for some fresh air when Hedwig soared in through the window.

"Hi Hedwig, any letters?" Harry asked mournfully.

She looked down at him through her big brown eyes,

"What, aren't I allowed to be in a bad mood?" Harry snapped back.

Hedwig turned her back on him and flew to her cage.

Harry sighed and reluctantly went downstairs. To his surprise his aunt and uncle weren't anywhere in the house., Walking into the kitchen he spotted Dudley at the table devouring a chocolate muffin.

"Oi Dudders, where is everyone?"

"None ob yaw b- busineb," he replied through a mouthful of muffin.

With what seemed a great effort, he swallowed and turned to look at Harry.

"Why can't you go back to your so-called friends, and leave me alone?"

It took a while for Harry to regain his composure, after this sudden attack, before he replied.

"Aww dudders, you know if I went away I'm sure you'd miss me. You seem to have taken a liking to me, all these harsh words must mean something."

"Don't flatter yourself Potter," Dudley spat back.

_For a moment, I thought he was Malfoy,_ thought Harry.

Harry shuddered and continued , "I'm not at all flattered, the thought rather makes me feel sick." He paused and took a breath. "I was wondering, are you homosexual, wait do you even know what that means?"

Dudley stared at Harry before standing up and storming up the stairs, but not before shouting "That's sick! Fuck You Potter!"

Harry poured himself some orange juice and sat down at the table

_Dudley seems to be a bit sensitive on that subject …_

Harry laughed out loud and drained the glass, thinking, _and where the hell did I learn verbal abuse? Maybe the years of Malfoys taunts and Snape's snide comments have finally taken effect._

_Maybe it's a good thing._

Kaelanna stepped out from the forest her long black cloak billowing in the wind. She tucked her long copper hair behind her elven ears and walked out into the open air. She pulled up the hood of her cloak, shielding her face from the wind, and crossed over out of shadows. She searched her surroundings for anywhere to stay, finding none, she continued down the nearest road to a small village named Whitestoak. A lone lamppost stood on the street spreading only a dim light, but a light breeze blew by causing it to flicker and die out. The sudden darkness surprised Kaelanna and it took a few valuable minutes for her eyes to become adjusted to the dark.

After and hour or so, she came across an inn, in a place called Finsbury. Making sure her ears and most of her face was hidden by her cloak she pushed open the door and walked up to the barman.

"W-what can I-I do for you m-milady?"

"I would like a room please." Her husky voice echoed through the bar attracting the attention of many of the patrons.

"Certainly m-ma'm, would you like something t-to eat while w-we p-prepare your room?" The Barman glanced to the rowdy men in the corner and then to the sober group of men in cloaks similar to Kaelanna's.

Kaelanna sensing the barman's distress checked both groups once over decided that it might be enjoyable to stay.

She smirked and replied, "Yes, I think I will."

The barman looked her up and down as if to say, "Well you can't say I didn't warn you," and ushered her to a table.

Before she could order food from the menu the barman hurried off.

_Such a timid man, for a bartender,_ she thought.

She grimaced as she noticed one of those vulgar men coming towards her, a toothy grin on his face.

"Hello my pretty, wanna pin'?" The man stumbled over a chair and fell forwards grasping onto the chair for support. He lowered himself into it and put his hand casually on her leg.

Quickly pulling her legs away she moved further away from the man.

"Ooh, don' worry sweet pea, I don' bite" He looked back to his friends, who all had the same sickening grin on their faces, and edged closer to Kaelanna. She smirked as she noted the group of men in cloaks coming up to her.

_This will be fun, I haven't had this opportunity in a while_, she thought.

The man, whose friends called him Gary, seemed to have spotted them as well, and was rising out of his seat to face them.

Kaelanna sighed and looked the men in cloaks up and down. She nearly jumped out of her seat when one mans electric blue eye literally swivelled down to look at her. Scars littered his face and it seemed that someone had taken a chunk out of his nose. She looked down quickly and surveyed the other men out of the corner of her eye.

_Something's different about them_, she thought._ They're here for a purpose. I think it's time I make my departure… well there goes my chance of fun._

She surveyed the men one more time; she was just about to get up from her seat when she stopped. She stared at one of the men at the back. His fingers were clasped round a well-hidden object in the sleeve of his cloak.

_Oh my God, they're wizards. Shit I'm too tired to even attempt to fight Death Eaters._

Making sure none were looking she darted away from her seat to the door, but she wasn't quick enough. Gary grabbed her arm and pulled her back into his.

"Aww me pretty c'mon, we're fightin' ova ya. Don' ya wanna stay and mebbe afterwards you could treat me some."

The men around him guffawed. She could feel their eyes on her breasts, which protruded, obviously from her cloak.

"You could show us your face - all I see is those pretty green eyes."

Anger welled up inside of her,

"Let me go arsehole," she whispered, putting as much venom into her voice as she could.

"What was that my pretty?" Gary replied spitting at her.

She exaggerated wiping the spit off before replying a little bit louder this time.

"I said let me go Arse-hole! Do you hear me now?"

Kaelanna sneered at the shocked expression on his face.

SLAP

His hand made contact with her cheek.

"Don't **you **talk to **me** like that, got it, bitch!"

Kaelanna could feel the hate pulsing through her veins, she knew when she was angry her eyes turned into a dark green and she was betting right now that her eyes were the darkest shade of green ever seen by the human race.

Her hands started to spit out blue sparks, another sign that she was** really **angry.

_Why can't they just…_

Gary obviously hadn't noted the sparks, like the rest of his group, and moved his hand to her breasts.

_Why can't they just ..._

Kaelanna screamed as the man pushed his leg up between hers.

"FUCK OFF!"

Her whole body seemed as if it was engulfed in a blue fire, she pulled her hand out and swung it round to make contact with his jaw, scorching him and breaking his jaw. Gary fell to the floor knocked unconscious by the magical fire and the force. ; _He'll be out for a day or two_, she thought.

Feeling faint she collapsed into the nearest chair. She had drained her power for a couple of hours.

She lowered her hood, forgetting there was anyone else there, and until the remainder of Gary's beer mates gasped did she return to her senses.

"Bollocks" She put her head in her hands, and contemplated trying too escape.

"What the fuck are you?" stammered one of them.

"Dimidium Gens" said the man with the electric-blue eye.

Kaelanna looked up at him in shock,

_How could he know I'm **half-race**? I thought they would assume I was an elf!_

The man took no notice of her and signalled to the three others, they all pulled out their wands.

The other men made a mad dash for the door, which resulted in a heap of tangled bodies on the floor.

"STUPEFY!"

The wizards had stunned all of the bodies on the floor.

Ignoring Kaelanna, they went up to the men and whispered something she couldn't hear. They then levitated them into separate positions, making it look like a pub brawl.

The wizards took off their cloaks and walked over to Kaelanna.

"Now, it would be improper not to introduce ourselves wouldn't it Kaelanna Praesulnatio."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Harry fell to his knees at the impact. _I'll never get used to this. _He stood up, directly in front of him was a large cottage, almost immaculate, with black beams and white walls. Harry assumed this was the house to which he was meant to go. Gathering his things he swiftly marched up to the mahogany door, before he could knock on the door it swung open to reveal a short woman with long black hair and sparkling blue eyes.

"Come in boy, you've wasted enough time already," she snapped. Harry hesitated a moment, but the woman's stern look, told him she wasn't someone to be played about.

_She reminds me of someone… McGonagall a bit… it's just something I can't put my finger on. _Harry was led into a cosy living area with a large fire roaring in the grate. The woman sat Harry down in a large armchair and snapped her fingers.

"Sparkey!" A house elf appeared carrying a tray of warm milk and cookies.

"Ah, Sparkey, well done."

"Thank you, miss." And with a pop he was gone.

"Harry darling, have something to eat," She observed him quietly before continuing, "You are too skinny, you need to train up more boy!"

Harry pulled the tray towards him and lifted a glass of milk to his lips.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to poison you. I am Andromeda Tonks, call me Andy. This is the portkey spot for all Order officials, with the exception of you of course," she said, peering up at him.

"That's why I recognized you," Harry muttered under his breath

"Yes Harry, I am a metamophorgus like Nymphadora but this is my true form."

"You, you were related to Sirius." _Same black hair, it blue eyes._

"Yes, bratty boy he was… my condolences. I heard you were quite close to him?"

Harry looked to the floor studying the intricate patterns on the dark red carpet. A small hand pulled his chin up to look into two blue eyes.

"Harry, you cannot change the past."

For some reason Harry couldn't help but like this woman, she had been the favourite cousin of his godfather; he had no reason not to like her.

"Now my boy, get some rest we'll be portkeying to London early tomorrow morning. Up the stairs and second door on your right you will find all your belongings and a dreamless sleep potion in there."

Harry trudged up the stairs and found the room just as she had said. He quickly changed into some pyjama bottoms and swallowed the contents of the goblet. He removed his glasses and could feel himself drifting off. _I really should get magical contacts._

It was nearly dawn before they reached the town centre; they had had to stop several times to search the area for Death Eaters.

Kaelanna turned to Lupin. "Wolf, the sun is rising. Where and when are we going to rest?"

"Sorry Kay we are travelling to London, we should be there in about an hour or less," Lupin answered.

Kaelanna raised an elegant eyebrow "Kay?"

Lupin laughed. "Yes, Kaelanna is to long for my liking."

Kaelanna had been talking mostly with Lupin during the journey and felt comfortable around him. She didn't have much chance to talk to the others as they were scattered about on the lookout, also as a bigger group would look more conspicuous she assumed.

"Are we walking to London?"

"No, I persuaded Moody that it was safe enough to go by muggle train."

"Moody? He is the one with the blue eye, am I correct?"

"Spot on, bit of a stickler that one," Lupin grinned and looked down at Kay. "Alastor Moody, aka Mad-Eye Moody, he used to work for the ministry but now he works for the Order."

"He was an auror?"

"Right again."

"That may explain where he acquired most of those scars."

"Indeed, that's where most of them came from."

They fell back into silence and hurried up their pace.

Ten minutes later they stopped outside a local tube station. Moody and the others joined them.

"Who's got the muggle money?" Moody said gruffly.

"That would be me." The blue haired lady pulled out some coins and slotted them into the machine. Seconds later she handed them all their tickets. Kaelanna watched in amazement as they slotted them into these small slits and they popped out the top opening the doors. Hesitantly she pushed hers into the slot like the others. To her surprise it spat the ticket back out again.

"Turn it around," Lupin told her

She did so and this time it popped out the top and opened the doors like the others.

Lupin chuckled. "Not used to muggle things are you?"

"We only entered the muggle land to travel through. We didn't have much connection except with other races and wizards."

They made their way onto the platform and just in time a train pulled up.

Kaelanna followed Lupin onto one of the carriages.

"The journey is only ten minutes, Lupin have you got the portkey?" Moody asked.

"Yes, it's right here." Lupin pulled a silver chopstick from his pocket "Why did Dumbledore choose a bloody chopstick? It's been digging into my side the whole journey."

Moody let out a bark of laughter and turned to Kaelanna. "I am Alastor Moody. Call me what you want, Moody, Alastor, I don't mind"

"Well, it seems I have been christened with Kay already so you can call me that. I will call you Moody."

"All right, Kay, that is Nymphadora Tonks with the blue hair, and over there is Kingsley Shacklebolt."

Kaelanna made her introductions and before they knew it the train ground to a halt.

"All off here" Moody barked "Be on the look out, keep your wands well hidden. Constant vigilance!"

Kaelanna looked up at Lupin who just grinned down at her. They followed moody to a dark alleyway where Lupin pulled out the portkey.

"Know what-"

Kaelanna interrupted Lupin. "We weren't cut off from the wizard world as well you know."

She placed a finger on the chopstick along with everyone else

"1…2…3…"

She was lurched forward and they all re appeared just outside-

"Twelve Grimmauld place, London. Order of the Phoenix headquarters," Lupin whispered, a large house appeared and it extended, appearing to push the surrounding houses aside.

"Nice trick," Kaelanna muttered to herself thinking. _So... they brought me here… ironic._

When they were inside, Kaelanna was too tired to observe the house and surroundings.

"Kay, let me show you to your room. I'm guessing all you want to do right now is sleep? You can look at the letter in the morning," Lupin offered.

_The letter, shit, I'd forgotten about that… I'll look at it anyway when I get to my room. _Lupin showed her up a flight of stairs and down an extremely long hallway and eventually stopped outside a wooden door, with a golden door handle. He pushed open the door and let her through.

"This is your room from now on. See you tomorrow morning!" With that he shut the door and Kaelanna was left alone in the room. _Well I guess before I fall asleep I should unpack and sort a few things out. _She spotted a large mahogany wardrobe, and proceeded in organizing her clothes inside. Finishing that, she opened the door into the en suite bathroom. _Bloody hell! _The colour scheme inside was of silver and green. There were silver tiles on the floor, which surprisingly seemed to be heated in some way, and green and silver on opposite walls. In one corner was a glass bathtub with mahogany wood sides and in the opposite corner a large shower big enough for two, with silver snakes decorating the edge.

Kaelanna found a toothbrush and paste, a hairbrush, a comb, and other needed toiletries. _Well, it seems they have prepared for my visit. _Before she got ready for bed, she pulled out the piece of parchment that she had been given.

_Kaelanna Praesulnatio,_

_I assume by now you are at London, I will be visiting soon._

_Your Guardian,_

The letter hadn't been signed but she knew whom it was from. She put the letter in one of the desk drawers and changed into her nightclothes. She snuggled underneath the warm duvet and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.


End file.
